


Hard fall (sabriel) pt.2

by Winchester_kaz2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_kaz2y5/pseuds/Winchester_kaz2y5
Summary: just the second part of the last one after this post I'm switching over to wattpad completely, sorry for any inconvenience





	Hard fall (sabriel) pt.2

It had been nine weeks since Sam and Gabe sat on the bathroom floor covered in blood and tears, curled around one another. It had been eight since they officially started dating. Not that they really went on dates, it was more of a mutual agreement to not go on dates with anyone else. Gabe had spent those eight weeks wondering what he had done to deserve someone who looked at him the way Sam did, and Sam spent those eight weeks telling him exactly why.

Gabe and Sam had pretty much moved in together, almost all of Gabe's things were in Sam's room. They always slept in the same bed because if Gabe woke up having a nightmare Sam could always bring him back. It was almost domestic. Almost.

Sam woke up when he felt an empty space where Gabe slept. 

'Shit' he thought as quiet whimper came from the bathroom. 

When he opened the door Gabe was searching hastily through the drawers looking for a razor blade and scratching his arms. 

"Sam! Why aren't you asleep? I'm sorry! I just..." Gabriel said in a blind panic, his breathing sharp.

"Gabe, talk to me, please," Sam whispered as he pulled Gabe back towards their bed.

They sat in the half-light streaming in from the bathroom. Gabe's face was streaked with tears, he looked at his feet. 

"You deserve someone who isn't broken, Sam, you deserve better than me," Gabe blubbered through a new wave of tears. 

"Jesus Christ, Gabe, you don't get it, do you? You're no more broken than anyone else, everyone has demons, everyone is imperfect. Just because you have trouble dealing doesn't mean you're any less beautiful. You deserve someone who has a real job, someone who doesn't get snapped into hell every few months. You deserve everything. I know you aren't perfect but I don't love perfect, I love you, Gabe," Sam said fiercely.

Gabe looked up in surprise.

"You love me?"

Sam looked exasperated and said "That's what you got out of all of that? Of course I love you, you idiot, you mean everything to me." 

Gabe leaned against Sam, crying into his shirt.

"I love you too," Gabe said.

Some hours later Gabe woke up when he heard talking coming from the kitchen. He pushed himself out of bed. Sam must have already gone out to eat breakfast. After pulling on one of Sam's white t-shirts he stumbled out to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he could smell eggs and toast and ham, Dean was cooking at the stove and Sam was sitting at the table typing on his laptop rapidly. 

"Morning, Samsquatch," Gabriel said with a small smile.

Sam looked up and immediately started laughing, he was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair. 

"What's so funny," Gabe asked suddenly a little self-conscious.

Sam stood up and walked over to Gabe smiling 

"Your hair is fantastic this morning," Sam said with a silly grin.

Gabe laughed and reached up to mess up Sam's hair, he could just barely reach.

"There," he said when he was satisfied with his work, "now we both have fantastic hair."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. 

Cas walked into the kitchen just as Gabe finished setting the table. Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and sat in his usual spot. 

"How did you sleep last night?" Cas asked Gabe with a hint of concern, as per usual.

"I got a whole nine hours before Dean's incessant, loud yapping woke me up," He said smiling.

Gabe sat quietly nibbling on toast while the others ate, he hadn't really eaten properly since the fall, he was too scared that he would eat too much for his human form. Sam noticed. 

"Want some scrambled eggs, Gabe?" he asked.

Gabe was about to decline but he surprised himself when Sam looked at him encouragingly, he said, "Sure."

Sam, Dean, and Cas all smiled.

Sam could see Gabe getting better every day he could hear Gabe's laugh getting silly again, he could see Gabe eating enough and sleeping enough. There were still some nights when Gabe woke up in a cold sweat but it was always manageable. 

"Look, Sam," Gabe said excitedly one day.

He pointed to his wrist

"They're fading," he smiled, "I can barely see some of them."

Gabe was right, aside from a handful of pinkish grey scars the lines had faded out to a tone that was just slightly darker than his regular skin tone.

Sam looked lovingly at his imperfectly-perfect boyfriend.

"I'm going to be okay, I think," Gabe grinned.


End file.
